Tengo que elegir
by Christalm
Summary: Esta historia es un clásico StarCo. Un suceso de una línea de tiempo alternativa donde tras el concierto Marco está preocupado por Star y eso les lleva por un camino diferente.
1. Elecciones imposibles

_Esta historia es la clásica pastelada StarCo. Estais avisados._

 _Serán dos capítulos. Los sucesos ocurren a partir del final de episodio 'Just Friends' pero las consecuencias de esta historia generarían una línea de tiempo diferente.  
_  
 _¿Y por qué otra historia así? Porque me salió un video en Youtube que me inspiró y porque me apetece._

 _Espero que os guste._

* * *

\- Vamos Star. Cógelo de una vez - me decía a mí mismo mientras la llamaba una y otra vez.

Estaba preocupado desde el concierto. Bueno... más bien desde que Star se alejó de nosotros, cuando Jackie y yo nos besamos. Es normal sentirse incómodo en una situación así, pero su reacción fue... ¿exagerada?. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Pero con Star nunca se sabe. ¿Habrá hecho Ludo una entrada inoportuna? Ya estoy a lado de casa... Espero que esté aquí, pero, ¿por qué no contesta? Si al menos diera comunicando, al menos pensaría que estaría fuera de cobertura o se le habría acabado la batería. Claro que su móvil es mágico. Jamás le he visto hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Por fín llegué a casa.

\- ¡ ¡Star! ! ¡ ¿Estás aquí? !

No hubo respuesta. Volví a llamar, y escuché su tono en su habitación.

\- ¿Star?

La puerta estaba abierta. La habitación a oscuras, y el móvil y su bolso encima del tocador. Pero no estaban ni la varita ni ella. Comencé a temer que estuviera en peligro.

Seguí buscando en casa. Quizás estaba escuchando música o dormida en la cocina o en el baño.

Nada...

Salí a la calle, a ver si había cogido la bicicleta. Estaba en su sitio. Hasta que me dí la vuelta. Su silueta estaba en la oscuridad del tejado. Sentí alivio al saber que estaba bien, pero... ¿estaba realmente bien?

\- Star... ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- Nada... Sólo viendo las estrellas.  
\- ¿Está todo bien?  
\- Sí.

Me balanceé para poder mirarla a la cara. Ella sólo miraba arriba, con cara ausente y una sonrisa forzada.

\- ¿Qué pasa de verdad?  
\- No es nada... Eso sólo que, me siento sola.  
\- No estás sóla.

No respondió. Sólo respiró profundamente y exhaló un profundo suspiro.

No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Ya me había fijado que Star comienzaba a falsear su cara de felicidad cuando me veía con Jackie. Es normal. Somos amigos y que Jackie entre en mi vida supone que pasaremos menos tiempo juntos.

Pero esto es peor. Se siente sola. Creo que Star se da cuenta que necesita una pareja en su vida. Supongo que verme dar este paso le está haciendo sentir que se queda atrás.

\- Janna me ha dicho que ha visto hace poco a Oscar Grayson... ¿Y tú?  
\- No. Tampoco me interesa. - dijo con desapego.

Esto... ¿cuando ha pasado? ¿Qué me he perdido? ¿Ha entrado alguien nuevo en su vida y ha salido mal?

\- Hay... ¿alguien nuevo en tu vida?

Star se tomó unos segundos para responder.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
\- Porque te sientes sola. ¿Hay alguien y te ha hecho daño?  
\- No hay nadie nuevo

La voz de Star sonaba cada vez más rota.

¿Tan dolida está? ¿Cómo podía estar sufriendo tanto y yo no saber por qué?  
Star necesitaba consuelo. Por alguna razón no se abría a mí... ¿Se sentirá culpable de sentirse así por lo mío con Jackie?

\- Star... Ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Soy tu mejor amigo. - dije mientras puse mi mano sobre la suya.  
\- Hay momentos en los que un amigo no es suficiente - respondió mientras acercó su mano un poco más a su cuerpo para que dejara de tocarla.

Está claro que Star quiere tener un novio. Se siente sola. Y yo he sido quien la ha hecho sentir así, al estar con Jackie...

\- Lo siento.  
\- ¿Por qué? No has hecho nada malo.  
\- No, pero te veo sufrir cada vez que estoy con Jackie.

La sonrisa falsa de Star hacía tiempo que había desaparecido. En su lugar, había ido entrecerrando los ojos poco a poco. Pero ahora sus ojos estaban mojados.

\- No te preocupes. Eres alguien genial. Seguro que pronto entrará alguien en tu vida...  
\- A veces, Marco, eres un idiota.

Pero, ¿qué he dicho? Mi primera intención hubiera sido de reprocharle eso, pero al verla así, al borde del llanto... Sólo quería que se sintiera mejor.

\- Quizás deberíamos haber llamado a Tom. Seguro que él hubiera estado encant...

Star estalló y me miró por fin a los ojos. Las lágrimas corrieron los sus mejillas, sus ojos enrojecieron y su cara pasó a mostrar furia.

\- ¿Por qué me hablas ahora de Tom? ¿No ves que no quiero estar con Tom? ¡Ni con ningún otro! ¡ ¡ Sólo quiero estar sola ! !  
¡ ¿ POR QUÉ NO ME PUEDES DEJARME EN PAZ ? !  
\- Star... Yo sólo quiero que estés feliz.

Star volvió a relajarse y hundió su cara entre sus piernas, ocultándose de mi vista.

\- ... Tú.. quieres que esté feliz... Tú...

Espera... ¿Yo?... No... no puedo haber sido tan tonto... Esto no va de celos o de que se sienta sola...

\- Star... ¿Tús sentimientos hacia mí han cambiado últimamente?

En otras circunstancias hubiera esperado que me dijera un No, ya fuera convinciente o de excusa. Cualquiera de los dos lo habría sabido interpretar.  
Ahora me respondió con silencio, sólo ahogado por el débil sonido de su llanto contenido.  
Pensé que el silencio era una respuesta afirmativa hasta que levantó un poco la cabeza para negar y volver a hundirse.

Pero... ¿Y si había hecho la pregunta equivocada?

\- Star... Verdad o castigo. ¿De quien estás enamorada?

Su respuesta esta vez fue dejar de contener el llanto.

\- Nunca fue Oscar, ¿verdad?

Y por fin su cabeza salió de sus piernas para recostarse en mi pecho mientras me abrazaba.

\- Cómo no me di cuenta. Es verdad que soy idiota.  
\- ¡Te lo dije...! - dijo con una voz un poco más recuperada.  
Reí un par de segundos, y ella se unió a mí haciendo una extraña mezcla de llanto, risa e hipo.

No se si tonto, pero desde luego, había estado ciego. Siempre pensando que eran celos o simple soledad. Y todo había sido culpa mía... ¡Y desde hacía tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

Pero bueno... al menos ahora la brecha que nos separaba había desaparecido. Allí estaba, abrazada a mí otra vez. Había algo peor que oirla llorar y era no saber por qué y qué podía hacer para ayudarla. Al menos eso ya había cambiado.

Había algo egoistamente reconfortante en estar ahí, abrazado a Star. Ser la persona que la estaba consolando. Todo ello mezclado con el remordimiento de saber que tambien era el causante de su desgracia.

Su llanto se había amortiguado poco a poco hasta desaparecer, hasta dejar paso a una respiración profunda, a veces entrecortada y a veces terminada en largos suspiros.

\- ¿Crees que debería volver a Mewni?  
\- No lo se. ¿Eso te haría feliz?

Su voz volvía a estar quebrada.

\- No. Haga lo que haga, sufro. Si me quedo, sufro al verte con Jackie. Si me voy, pierdo a mi mejor amigo. Estoy condenada a sufrir.  
\- Hagas lo que hagas, siempre seré tu mejor amigo.  
\- Pero si no estás en mi vida..., es como si te perdiera. Seguiré estando sola... Condenada a estar sola...  
\- No digas tonterías. Eres una de las personas con mayor vida social que he conocido. Te haces amiga de todo el mundo. Lo de estar enamorada... ya cambiará.  
\- Ojalá tengas razón. Quizás debería volver a Mewni ahora que se acaba el curso. Me iba a tocar antes o despues, para ser la reina que tanto quiere mi madre. Intentar pasar página... lejos de tí... Me va a costar tanto...si es que lo logro...

Y aspiró profundamente. Podría haber sido parte de la respiración previa a otro gran suspiro, pero juraría que había sido intencionado, como intentando captar el olor de mi ropa.

Y de repente... algo dentro de mí ocurrió. La parte lógica de mi cerebro sabía que antes o despues seguiríamos caminos separados. A fin de cuentas ella será, como ha dicho, la futura reina de Mewni. Pero no había asimilado la realidad. Que nuestra amistad quedaría reducida a un recuerdo que de vez en cuando avivaríamos con algún encuentro esporádico y quien sabe si alguna que otra aventura aislada en el tiempo.

Pero Star había hecho que cambiase para siempre. Desde que había llegado a mi vida, con sus cosas buenas y malas, me había enseñado a ser mejor persona. Había descubierto que era más capaz y valiente de lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado. Ella me dió ese valor. Por ella me lancé a lo loco cuando Hakapoo me retó, y a causa de ese paso yo había estado tanto tiempo lejos de casa que una parte de mí ya era adulta, aunque haya recuperado este cuerpo y los recuerdos que le acompañan hayan poco a poco reflotado de la misma manera que los recuerdos de esa dimensión se han ido disipando poco a poco.  
Y cuando estuve allí, ya había asumido otra vida, otra personalidad, y llegó Star, y bastó con que me lo pidiese de corazón, volví a cambiar de vida sin dudarlo una vez más.

Haría lo que hiciera falta por ella, porque es... es... Star. No tengo buenas palabras para poder describirlo. A su lado me siento otra persona. Soy otra persona. Soy mejor. Y ahora, perderla, es como si me quitaran una parte de mí. Supongo que no debe ser tan diferente a sentir que uno ha perdido un ojo una mano o una pierna. Te falta algo que consideras parte de tí y sabes que no volverás a ser el mismo. Que todo será diferente, más oscuro desde ese momento..

No será una pérdida física, pero sí emocional. Aún cuando me hace enfadar tan amenudo, cuando ella disfruta, que es casi siempre, vibro al unísono como un diapasón. Cuando ella es feliz, yo soy feliz. Sin ella, es como vivir sin esa felicidad a la que tanto ya me he acostumbrado, que forma parte de mi nueva personalidad. Sin ella, volveré a cambiar. El mundo se volverá gris, y yo me volveré gris con él. No... No quiero... no puedo perder a Star.

Ahora me he dado cuenta de que estoy en la misma situación que Star... Estoy entrampado entre una decisión imposible, que tome la que tome, me llevará al dolor. Pero... quizás... despues de todo, podría aliviar a Star.

Cogí diligentemente su barbilla con mi mano derecha y la llevé enfrente de mi cara, para poder mirarla a los ojos. Ella prácticamente se dejó guiar. Con mi mano derecha limpié las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

No me dí cuenta... que ella no sólo se había dejado llevar... Prácticamente estaba casi empujando mi mano hacia mí, acercándonos demasiado, buscando un beso que no podía darle.  
No era el tipo de alivio que estaba listo para dar y retrocedí un poco.

\- Quizás... creo que estás adelantando acontecimientos... Las circunstancias podrían cambiar...  
\- No. No me voy a enamorar de otro en el tiempo que me queda. Y menos estando tú aquí.  
\- No es a lo que me refería... Lo que quiero decir es que... ¿acaso tu dilema sería el mismo si yo no saliera con Jackie?  
\- No estarás pensando en dejarla por mí, ¿verdad? Jamás me perdonaría que fueras infeliz por mí.  
\- ¿Y sí lo hiciera por mí mismo?  
\- ¿Algo va mal con Jackie?  
\- No, no... Ella es genial, me siento bien con ella pero...¿acaso escogerla a ella no es abandonarte a tí?  
\- No. Tú no tomas esa decisión.  
\- Pero es la consecuencia de escogerla a ella. Entiendo que tú te vayas para no sufrir. Pero yo también sufriré si tú te vas. Yo también estoy entre dos decisiones imposibles. Escoger a la mujer que siempre he deseado y perder a mi mejor amiga, o escoger a mi mejor amiga y perder a esa mujer.

Star se volvió a recostar en mi regazo, probablemente para que no le viera los ojos llorosos.  
\- Es tan injusto todo esto... ¿Por qué no podrían ser las cosas más sencillas? Como eran al principio. Antes de que te quisiera sólo para mí. Viviendo aventuras entre dimensiones, haciéndonos bromas y compartiendo nachos en las noches de los jueves.  
\- Oye... Eso seguimos haciéndolo.  
\- Pero cada momento que pasa está más cerca el día que no podremos hacerlo.  
\- Bueno... Déjame antes tomar mi decisión antes de que tú tengas que tomar la tuya, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Mmmmmmhhhmmmm - dijo Star haciendo un sonido de aceptación poco convincente.  
\- Te lo digo en serio, Star. Tengo unas tijeras dimensionales y si te vas sin que hayamos resuelto esto como es debido, juro que iré detrás de tí. Y todo será mucho más embarazoso.  
\- Está bien. No te preocupes. A fin de cuentas, antes de este derroche de sinceridad, mi gran plan secreto era mantener ocultos mis sentimientos hasta que algo cambiara. Supongo que mi nuevo plan no tan secreto será mantener mis sentimientos no tan ocultos hasta que algo cambie.  
\- Esa es mi Star - dije en reacción a su intento de cambio de tono. Había hecho una broma mezclada con tristeza, pero una broma al fin y al cabo.

Star seguía recostada en mi pecho, respirando cada vez más relajadamente.  
\- Deberíamos entrar ya en casa, ¿no crees?  
\- No hay peligro en el tejado mientras no nos movamos, chico seguridad.  
\- No lo decía por eso... En algún momento tendremos que entrar, ¿no?  
\- Quédate así un rato más, porfi. Esto es TAAAAN cómodo...  
\- ¿Hasta cuando?  
Star suspiró  
\- Si esto es lo más íntimo que voy a tener contigo, al menos déjame estirarlo un poquito... Supongo que hasta que me entre sueño o me entren ganas de ir al baño. Eso romperá todo el encanto del momento.  
\- Con todo lo que has llorado, no creo que te quede mucho líquido.  
Star rió ahogadamente haciéndome cosquillas con sus vibraciones.

Luego suspiró otra vez y su respiración se fue haciendo más y más profunda.  
Quizás se había dormido... pero me daba igual. La verdad es que no estaba incómodo. Incluso agradable.  
Podía esperar a que comenzara a revolverse en sueños o roncara. Eso también rompería el encanto.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	2. Fue la decisión correcta

Ya he elegido. Y he elegido a Star.

No me lo puedo creer... He estado tan loco por Jackie desde siempre y ahora decido que la voy a dejar por Star. Pero... ¿acaso no estaría con Jackie en primer lugar si Star no hubiera estado ahí? Jamás hubiera hablado con ella si Star no hubiera parado el tiempo, si no hubiera visto mi pasado que me ayudó a dar ese paso que nos acercó.

Estuve atascado, y si Star desaparecía, volvería a atascarme. Lo mío con Jackie no puede funcionar si yo vuelvo a cambiar. Y si pierdo a Star, lo haré.

Además estoy seguro de que Jackie, aunque sufrirá, no será ni de lejos comparado a lo de Star. A fin de cuentas, Jackie sólo me conoce realmente bien desde hace poco. Star me conoce mucho mejor que ella.

\- Hola Marco... ¿Ocurre algo?

Sí... Llevamos poco tiempo, pero aún así, el suficiente como para que sepa leer mis emociones. Tampoco es que me esté esforzando mucho por esconderlas, la verdad. No tiene sentido ya.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

Jackie no me responde, pero su cara también es fácil de leer. He dicho la "frase terrible" de las parejas.

\- Ayer estuve hablando con Star... me ha pillado un poco desprevenido... pero... Star... está enamorada de mí.  
\- Ah

No parece demasiado sorprendida. ¿Acaso he sido yo únicamente el ciego y todos los demás lo sabían? ¿O al menos Jackie?

\- ¿Lo sabías?  
\- No... Pero lo sospechaba. Estaba mucho más incómoda de lo normal cada vez que estábamos juntos.

\- Está valorando irse a Mewni, para no vernos juntos y que no le duela tanto.  
\- Quizás sea una buena idea.  
\- No... Yo no quiero que se vaya.  
\- ¿Por qué? Es decir... sé que os lo pasais muy bien los dos y sois muy buenos amigos pero... ¿no es acaso cruel forzarla a vernos juntos? ¿No estará mejor lejos?  
\- Sí. Sería cruel forzarla a vernos juntos. Pero tampoco soportaría vivir sin ella. Por eso...Jackie... lo siento pero... quiero cortar contigo.  
\- ¿Qué?

Jackie es una chica tranquila. Es realmente complicado alterarla. No esperaba otra respuesta de ella. Pero su mirada... todo lo que no decía con palabras se reflejaba en sus ojos.

\- Lo siento, Jackie... Te quiero más de lo que puedas imaginar pero... tengo que elegir. Star, o tú... Y elijo a Star. Lo siento, de verdad.  
\- Pero... ¿tú quieres a Star?  
\- No... No lo sé... Ha pasado menos de un día desde que sé lo que siente por mí. Aún estoy asimilándolo. Pero no importa si no la quiero de la misma manera que ella a mí. Su amistad es tan importante para mí que... sacrificaría prácticamente todo por mantenerla. Y cuando digo todo...

Jackie no dijo nada por unos segundos... Sólo me miraba con mirada triste, con unos ojos algo más vidriosos que de costumbre.

\- Temía que lo nuestro acabara así...  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- ¿No te has dado cuenta que me he esforzado en convertirme en tu mejor amiga?  
\- Eres una buena amiga, Jackie.  
\- Jamás tendremos lo mismo. Yo deseo ser tu mejor amiga... pero ambos sabemos que eso no puede ser, ¿verdad?

Jackie seguía esforzándose por mostrarme su tranquilidad habitual. Seguro que en otras circunstancias habría alargado la conversación. Pero cogió su tabla de skate, su casco y se preparó para irse.  
\- Adios, Marco.  
\- Lo siento.  
\- No lo hagas. Has sido sincero con tus sentimientos y conmigo y te lo agradezco. Sigue siendo así. - dijo dirigiéndome una última mirada con alegría forzada.

Jackie ya estaba encima de su tabla, lista para salir, pero se detuvo un último instante. Ya sin mirarme agregó.

\- Un último consejo, Marco. Ya que has elegido a Star, hazlo bien. Ser sólo amigos no funcionará para siempre.

Y agregó con voz más suave tras empujarse lentamente alejándose poco a poco...

\- Al menos, que alguien acabe feliz en toda esta historia...

Jackie no se merecía esto. Nadie nos merecíamos esto. Jackie es genial. Star es genial... Yo... está mal que diga que yo soy genial, pero no creo que sea tan mal tío para merecer esto. Verse involucrado en un triángulo amoroso es lo peor.

Pero ahora que la veía alejarse... creo que ha sido la elección correcta. Jackie es bonita, es lista, es graciosa, es cómodo estar con ella... Es extraño que estuviera sola antes de que empezáramos a salir. Dicen que hay una maldición para las chicas demasiado guapas y listas, porque los chicos buenos tienden a sobreestimarlas y evitan acercarse por pensar que están fuera de su alcance. Y alguien tan lista como Jackie jamás saldría con un capullo por muy guapo que fuera.  
Pero supongo que la timidez es algo que va desapareciendo con el tiempo. Esos chicos que merecen la pena que no se atreven, cambiarán en unos años. Ella estará bien. Eso espero.

Era el momento de volver con Star. Pero... ¿tendría Jackie razón? ¿La amistad sería insuficiente para ella?  
Bueno... seguro que valdría por ahora. Nos habíamos sincerado. Ambos sabíamos lo que había, y ambos queríamos mantener nuestra amistad a toda costa. Sin Jackie ya no tendría motivos para estar dolida. Tendríamos tiempo de ver si lo nuestro era sólo amistad o podía ser algo más. Me costaba ver a Star de otra forma que como mi mejor amiga.

Comparé mentalmente a Star con Jackie. Cuando miraba a Jackie había ternura. Cuando miraba a Star había complicidad. Como cuando se comparte una trastada o una broma. Quizás precísamente porque eso era lo que hacíamos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Entonces comencé a temer que Star, mi amiga, podría desaparecer si redefiníamos nuestra relación.

Me lo tenía que tomar con calma despues de todo.

Star se había quedado con Ruberiot. Un bardo que se iba a encargar de una canción. Una tradicción de Mewni que Star hubiera deseado evitar.  
Pero como no podía, al menos me llevaría a mí para al menos disfrutar de los ratos previos y posteriores.

Llegué a casa y aún no estaba. Es posible que hubiera hecho una visita rápida a Mewni para poner en orden la canción. Había estado dando esquinazo a ese bardo todo lo que pudo pero al final parece que aceptó ayudarlo. Me pregunto si lo de llevarme a mí a Mewni es porque piensa hacer algo indebido, como suele ser habitual. Su cómplice en los desastres... ese soy yo.

Esperé tranquílamente viendo la televisión... Faltaban varias horas para la canción.

Se abrió un portal.

\- Estás aquí. Genial. Lo de la canción ya está en marcha. Ahora debemos prepararnos. Sólo tenemos cuatro horas para prepararnos. Trajes y pelo. Rápido... Vamos... vamos... vamos...

\- Star... Necesito decirte algo.  
\- Dime. - dijo mientras no dejaba de correr de un lado a otro recogiendo cosas.  
\- Para un segundo, por favor.  
\- No hay tiempo.  
\- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer?

Se detuvo en seco y se acercó a mí.

\- ¿Ajá?  
\- Ya está hecho.  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- He dejado a Jackie.  
\- ¿Qué has hecho qué?  
\- Te he elegido a tí, Star. Tenía que elegir entre las dos y lo he hecho...

No lo ví venir. Se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó. Me quedé congelado. Y ella se dió cuenta de que no me lo esperaba.

\- Esto... Perdona... Me he emocionado...  
\- Tu amistad es para mí más importante que ninguna pareja, Star.  
\- ¿Amistad?

En su mirada ví decepción. No había escogido las palabras adecuadas. Star esperaba más y la había hecho creer que ahora estaría con ella.  
No podía soportar esa mirada. Por mucho que intentara disimularla. Había sufrido tanto ya... y ahora otro pequeño golpe.

\- Que demonios - dije en voz alta.  
Cogí a Star de la cintura, y la traje hasta mí y la besé. Fui tan rápido como ella lo había sido conmigo.

Si ella podía fingir sólo ser mi amiga, yo podía fingir sentir algo más por ella. Ni siquiera tenía claro si era fingido. Quería que dejara de sufrir y ella necesitaba esto. Había dejado a mi novia por ella. ¿Qué más daba si sólo la veía como amiga?

Fue ahora Star la sorprendida y la que se quedó parada... pero sólo por un instante. En cuanto se dió cuenta de lo que había pasado, derribó todas sus inhibiciones.

Supongo que si nos hubieramos besado en otras circunstancias, un beso de una cita, un beso inesperado... hubiera sido muy diferente. Pero ella llevaba demasiado tiempo reprimiendo sus emociones y ahora, llevando la iniciativa, le estaba diciendo que se habían acabado los rodeos.

Entonces ella retomó la iniciativa. Tomó todo ese deseo oculto y lo descargó en forma de beso.  
Sabía lo que había. Ayer todas esas emociones las dejó salir en forma de llanto incontenido. Hoy se transformaban en un beso buscando lo que tanto ansiaba.  
Solo he tenido a Jackie con quien comparar. Mis besos con Jackie eran los de un enamorado buscando el acercamiento perfecto para la chica perfecta. Cada beso era como tocar una delicada pieza de porcelana. Hechos con sumo cuidado, temiendo que por un mal paso pudiera romperse.

Pero este era el beso de Star. Los besos son como representaciones de quienes sómos, lo que sentimos y anhelamos. Y Star era impulsiva, apasionada y llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando esto en silencio.  
Si un beso con Jackie era como un delicado sorbo a una copa que no querías terminar nunca, Star me besaba como comería una olla llena de nachos tras dos días sin comer.

Era, también, exagerado y torpe. Supongo que lo deseaba tanto que ni se estaba fijando en eso. Me dí cuenta que este beso era la continuación de lo de ayer.  
"Hay momentos en los que un amigo no es suficiente", me dijo. Yo la había besado. Le había dicho con mis labios que tenía carta blanca. Y ella se lanzó sin siquiera pensarlo, como hace todo en su vida.  
Mi primera reacción instintiva era frenarla en seco, pero afortunadamente paré esa reacción antes siquiera de mostrarla. Ella tenía esa necesidad, y si había llegado hasta aquí era precísamente para darle lo que ansiaba.

Así que eso hice. Actué como un espejo y respondí a sus movimientos con los míos. Sólo cuando un par de segundos despues ella comenzaba a darse cuenta de ello, se relajó un poco más, y entonces pudimos pasar de los movimientos torpes y ciegos a un baile.  
Porque un beso de este tipo es precísamente lo que es. Una danza de un sólo músculo contra otro.

Ya había bailado de verdad con Star otras veces. Muchas por diversión, sueltos, juntos, incluso como una pareja como aquella vez de la Luna de Sangre.

Esta danza en nuestra boca, porque ahora era una sola, comenzó siendo como un Twist. Demasiado rápido para ir totalmente sincronizados, pero con ritmo compartido.  
El resto de su cuerpo era acorde a ese inicial momento de desenfreno. Sus manos detrás me apretaban a la vez con fuerza pero se movían intentando tener aún más tacto. Si hubiera puesto sus dedos hacia abajo, me abría hecho grandes arañazos. Me apretaba con tanto ímpetu contra ella que podría haber dibujado su cuerpo desnudo a pesar de la ropa que nos separaba. Un abrazo de oso que me dejaba sin aliento, y una boca que me lo daba nuevamente.

Pero tras unos segundos... se relajó... Ya no era una fantasía incumplida. Era una realidad que estaba tocando. Y ese deseo dejó paso a otra cosa. El baile loco se tornó en un vals que superaba con mucho a los que habíamos hecho con nuestras piernas.

En este momento me dí cuenta que toda barrera de intimidad entre nosotros se había derrumbado. Podría estar desnudo frente a ella y no me importaría. No me refiero a nada sórdido. Supongo que tal era la situación que si ella hubiera querido ver o tocar lo que quisiera no me habría importado. Y tenía la impresión que también ocurriría al contrario. Pero no era el momento de explorar nuestros cuerpos. Este beso era perfecto tal cual, si nada más.

Podía notarlo. Todos esos sentimientos que Star había escondido, habían salido ya a la luz. Podía parar porque todo lo que necesitaba ya se lo había dado. Pero me descubrí a mí mismo ansiando este mismo beso. Ya no quería parar. Star tampoco estaba por la labor y así que seguimos. Hasta que tuvimos que separarnos ya sólo para poder recuperar aliento y mirarnos a los ojos.

Deseaba ver en sus ojos que había sido para ella.

Y ví felicidad. No había lujuria, ni sorpresa. Sólo pura felicidad.  
Y yo me sentí feliz. ¿Condenada a sufrir?, pensé... Já... Mírate ahora.

Pero también ví otra cosa. Su mirada era diferente... Ahora me miraba como con devoción.

Entonces dentro de mi mente me dí cuenta de una cosa. Había estado temiendo esto. Temía que cualquier acercamiento sentimental a Star haría desaparecer a mi amiga. Star, mi mejor amiga, sería sustituida por Star, mi novia. Una novia que tendría celos, que esperaría más de mí. Que no perdonaría mis fallos porque su novio tendría que ser perfecto.  
¿Era quizás por eso que había desterrado de mi mente siquiera la posibilidad de ver a Star de otra forma que mi amiga?  
El cuento del príncipe al revés. Star ya era una princesa. Un beso mío podría convertirla en rana.

Pero ese miedo sólo duró un instante. Seguía mirándola, y descubrí que Star, mi novia, transmitía una felicidad contagiosa. Una felicidad mágica, que surge de únicamente de estar dos personas que se aman juntas.

¿Amaba a Star? ¿Había cambiado este beso todo? Me imaginé con Star juntos. Me imaginé una historia diferente, donde mi primera cita hubiera sido con ella. Y me sorprendí a mi mismo con la imagen. ¿Cómo sería una cita con Star? Probablemente acabaríamos juntos viendo una película frente a la tele comiendo nachos.  
¡Eso ya lo hacíamos! ¿Qué había cambiado entonces? Sólo pequeñas diferencias. Ahora mismo esas noches de amigos llenas de miradas de complicidad y risas compartidas, lo hacíamos respetando nuestro espacio. Star a un lado, yo al otro, y los nachos en medio con miradas amenazadoras cuando discutíamos por los últimos.  
Esa cita imaginada con Star sólo significaba cambiar un par de detalles. Nuestros cuerpos en contacto, uno apoyado en el otro, y los nachos a un lado. Y al llegar al final, el último nacho no llevaría a una batalla sino que acabaría en dos bocas en lugar de una.

¿Tan poca diferencia había entre el antes y despues? No me había dado cuenta, pero nos habíamos habituado a hacer tantas cosas juntas que en realidad estábamos ya a un paso de ser una pareja. Supongo que por eso para los demás esto no sería una sorpresa. Apenas faltaba romper esa barrera de intimidad para declararnos como tal.

Lo que hacen los demás es comenzar a compartir su intimidad con un desconocido que sólo han soñado, porque han dejado volar su imaginación construyendo la persona perfecta. Es más fácil enamorarse de una persona desconocida porque precísamente así pueden imaginar a una persona sin defectos. Y luego con esas experiencias se va construyendo una amistad que solidifica su relación.

Nosotros habíamos construido esa relación y hoy habíamos compartido lo único que nos separaba. El reducto reservado a la exclusividad de la relación de pareja.

Quería a Star, mi novia. Sólo esperaba que esa nueva chica no cambiara demasiado. Me gustaba tal y como era mi amiga.  
Pero la nueva mirada de Star era demasiado relajante para preocuparme por un futuro incierto.

\- Me encanta verte así. Estás radiante.  
\- ¡Abrazo!  
\- Ya estás abrazándome, Star. No me has soltado ni un momento.  
\- Lo sé. No quiero soltarte, no vayas a salir corriendo.  
\- Tranquila. Yo voy donde tú vayas.  
\- Eso espero, porque quiero que lo nuestro dure al menos hasta que te crezcan esos abdominales duros... Grrrrrr...

Bueno... Algo sí sabía. La nueva Star seguía gastando bromas, aunque pudieran elevarse de tono.

\- ¿No se nos hará tarde? Aún tenemos que comprar...  
\- ¡ ¡ La canción ! ! ¡ Me había olvidado ! ! Vamos, vamos vamos...

Y aquí vamos. Star, la de siempre, había regresado. Star invocó su nube corredora.

\- Vamos... Monta... ¡Ya!

Las cosas no iban a cambiar tanto despues de todo.

**Plaf**. Star me dió una palmada más abajo de lo que era habitual.

Así que así era la nueva Star... Star, mi mejor amiga, con derecho a roce en régimen de exclusividad.  
No había cambiado a mi mejor amiga por una novia. Mi mejor amiga ahora era también mi novia.

* * *

 _Nota del autor... Creo que se me ha ido un poco el tono del relato. Estoy pensando en cambiar el rating. ¿Opiniones?_  
 _Creo que agregaré un microcapítulo más sobre la canción._


	3. La canción más incómoda

_Me he arrepentido de hacer este capítulo, porque el tono es totalmente diferente a los dos anteriores, pero bueno... como está escrito pues lo publico._

* * *

-No

Ahhh... Otra vez a cambiarme... ¿Qué probaré ahora?

\- ¿Y esto?

\- No.

¿Cuantos trajes llevo ya? Creo que me dice que no por sistema para poder justificar que llegaremos tarde por mi culpa mientras ella se sigue probando los suyos.

Voy a hacer que se arrepienta de negarme... Voy a buscar un traje que me haga parecer realmente de la realeza... Ya verás...

\- Star... ¿Qué tal este...?  
\- No.  
\- ¡Ni siquiera has mirado!  
\- Vale... Ahora te miro... N...

Star se asomó desde su probador.

Ja... Sabía que la dejaría sin palabras.

\- ¿Qué tal estoy?  
\- Ooooooohhhh... - Star está otra vez con los ojos perdidos. Me recuerda a como me miró cuando tenía mi cuerpo adulto.  
\- ¿Bien?  
\- Quédatelo. Y guárdalo despues de hoy... Podrás casarte con él.

Sé que Star acababa de bromear pero... Ufff... acabamos de empezar la relación y ¿ya me menciona una boda?

\- Je, je... Bueno... Star... Supongo que para cuando llegue ese momento yo ya habré crecido...

Star volvió a asomarse... Me miró y volvió a tener esa mirada perdida, aún más fuerte que antes. Seguro que estaba fantaseando mezclando las dos cosas... El traje y mi versión adulta.

\- Es verdad... Tienes que comprarte todas las tallas posibles.

\- Hay mucho tiempo para eso, Star. Lo que no tienemos es tiempo para la canción. Falta muy poco.  
\- Tranquilo... Ya estoy...

Star salió. Estaba hermosa, aunque su traje era quizás demasiado formal. No era su estilo pero supongo que era lo que esperaban.

\- Todo un clásico. Pareces una princesa de cuento.  
\- Pues espera al último toque.

Star usó la varita en su peinado y cambió. Era un peinado voluminoso, como de un estilo de siglos atrás.

\- Mmmm... Te he visto peinados mejores.  
\- Ya lo sé. Es un rollo de tradición. Vamos... Tijeras dimensionales...

En dos pasos estábamos en Mewni, el resto lo hicimos en carruaje. Parte de la tradición, como me contó Star.  
Había un montón de gente saludando. Me sentí un poco fuera de lugar, como viviendo en el lugar de otra persona.  
Lo mismo pasó en el palco para la canción. Era extraño, porque Star ya me había pedido ir allí incluso antes de que la besara. Pero este era el palco reservado para la familia real. En público supuestamente sólo era un amigo.  
No era mi lugar, pero como era habitual, Star había estirado las normas.  
Aún me sentía un poco incómodo. Hubiera venido igualmente por Star incluso si no hubiera pasado todo esto, pero ahora estaba dividido, entre mi antiguo yo que pensaba que no era su sitio como mi nuevo yo que me recordaba que tenía que ir acostumbrando, porque esto iba a convertirse en parte de mi rutina...

\- ... tú no alucines, mamá...

No me enteré muy bien de lo que habían estado hablando Star y su madre. Tampoco había preguntado a Star que tipo de "arreglos" había realizado al final a la canción. No quiso concretar, pero su cara de "la he liado" me hacía temer lo peor. Justo la cara que ahora estaba poniendo con la reina.

La canción empezó. Y me sorprendió que era una canción al uso. Demasiado ñoña para mi gusto. Entiendo que a Star le aburriera esto. Pero la miré y estaba mirando con cierta tensión, mordiéndose el labio.  
Esto no va a ser convencional, ¿verdad?

Ruberiot rompió su instrumento musical contra el suelo. Definitivamente no iba a ser convencional.

La música se volvió moderna. Increiblemente buena. ¿Estos estilos musicales son interdimensionales o los han importado de la Tierra?  
La letra tenía detalles muy propios de Star. La ví felíz disfrutando de ella. Todo el público se unió.  
Le iba a decir que era genial lo que había hecho, pero su madre se adelantó.

\- Bueeeeno... aún no se ha acabado. - le dijo.

Oh, no... Esa cara de haberla liado otra vez... ¿Qué más has cambiado, Star?

El tono cambió y la música se volvió más tenebrosa. Pero seguía siendo buena.  
Espera... ¿Es esa una maqueta que representa a Ludo? ¿Glossarick y el libro de hechizos?  
¿Pero no se supone que nadie sabe esto?

\- ... nadie lo sabrá en Mewni ni en la Alta Comisión... - cantó Ruberiot

No... No lo _sabían_. Ya intuía yo que al final la iba a liar... Es inevitable.

Star empezó a dar explicaciones a su madre...

\- Ya te dije que no podía hacer algo ponposo ... bueno... ya terminó así que...  
\- ... un secreto más... - siguió cantando.

Me quedé congelado al segundo. ¿Estaba viendo lo que estaba viendo? A la marioneta que representaba a Star se le unía una nueva con... ¡MI FORMA!

\- Star... ¿Ese soy yo? ¡Pero si preparaste la canción antes de que nos besáramos!  
\- Ruberiot no me habló de esa parte...

Los focos nos señalaron. Mi primera reacción fue apartarme , pero Star me sujetó y se puso a sonreir de forma forzada.

\- Sonríe y no me dejes sola.  
\- La imité en todos sus movimientos.

\- ... y se llama Marco Diaz - siguió cantando.

\- No podía ser más explícito - dije dejando salir mi shock por la boca.  
\- Bueno... Creo que ya eres oficialmente mi novio. - bromeó Star

\- SU GRAN AMOR... - cantó finalmente...

\- Nos sigue mirando, Star.  
\- Démosles lo que están esperando.. - y me besó delante de todos.

Este fue un beso mucho más contenido. Tan sólo tocamos nuestros labios. Aunque sólo fuera a ser en esto en toda la noche, Star iba a hacer lo adecuado.

Esperé un "Ooooohhh" emocionado del pueblo. La realidad me despertó de golpe.

\- AAAYYYY - dije cuando sentí un mazorcazo en mi ojo.  
\- ¡LA REINA NOS HA MENTIDO! ¡BUUUUUUuuuuuuhhhh!

Todo tipo de formas de maiz comenzaron a llover hacia nosotros. Tanto la Alta Comisión, los reyes, Star y yo entramos al castillo para evitar la lluvia de maiz y los abucheos.

Star se fue a hablar con su madre

\- Mamá. No pensé que pasaría esto. Sólo quería que conocieran a la verdadera Star Butterfly.  
\- No quieren, Star. Sólo quieren creer que eres una princesita perfecta. Y muchas veces, la verdad es peligrosa.  
Hekapoo intervino...  
\- Con todo el debido respeto. Moon, esconder la información sobre Glossarick y el libro de hechizos nos puso en peligro.

Y empezaron a discutir entre todos.

Star comenzó a retroceder hasta que se puso a mi lado.  
\- La he fastidiado, ¿verdad?  
\- Totalmente - dije  
\- Estás... ¿decepcionado?

Me dí cuenta que Star estaba buscando mi aprobación. Recordé como temí que Star comenzara a mirarme de forma más exigente ahora que nuestra relación había cambiado. Y supongo que en cierta forma, Star pasaba por el mismo proceso.

\- Qué va. Esto es totalmente tu estilo. Y para que conste, yo sí adoro a la verdadera Star Butterfly.

Star sonrió y me cogió tiernamente de la mano.

\- Ooooh... Gracias Marco...  
\- También creo que decirle la verdad a la gente no es tan mala idea despues de todo... Sólo que la forma probablemente no ha sido la más apropiada.  
\- Ya - dijo para echar un vistazo en una ventana para apartarse al segundo, esquivando por los pelos un paquete de maiz.

El Rey se acercó a mí mientras Star echaba miradas esporádicas por la ventana.  
\- Hola, Marco.  
\- Hola, rey River.  
\- Así que sales con mi hija, ¿eh?  
\- Bueno... Básicamente acabamos de empezar ahora.  
\- Entonces imagino que no habrás tenido la oportunidad de intentar nada inapropiado.  
\- ¡Papá! - protestó Star

Ya había coincidido con River más veces. La parte más irresponsable de la personalidad de Star era indudablemente suya. Nuestras conversaciones había sido amistosas. Pero veía que ahora él estaba interpretando el rol de padre. ¡Oh, Dios! River era ahora mi potencial futuro suegro.  
Comencé a ponerme nervioso...

\- ¿Se consideran los besos inapropiados?  
\- Besos, ¿eh? Hay besos y besos... - la mirada de River se había vuelto amenazadora.  
\- ¡PAPÁ!  
\- Eeeeehhhh... - No supe que decir. Ciertamente, salvo que se refiriera a otro tipo de beso que no fuera de boca a boca, era el tipo de beso inapropiado para hacer en público.  
\- ¡Relájate, Marco! Te estaba tomando el pelo... - dijo dándome una palmada descomunal a la espalda

Fiu... Estaba temiendo lo peor.

\- No, ahora en serio. Mientras la cosa no pase de besos no hay problema. Además Star ya se ha besado con su exnovio...  
\- ¡ ¡ ¡ PAPÁ ! ! !  
\- No se si lo conoces. Él también es un príncipe, lo que es más apropiado para una princesa.  
\- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ PAPÁ ! ! ! ! ! !  
\- Tranquila hija. No te digo que pareja tienes que escoger. Yo sólo digo que una pareja inapropiada puede no ser del gusto del pueblo. - dijo señalando a las ventanas por las que todavía entraban restos de maiz.  
\- Deja de molestar a Marco, Papá.  
\- Es necesario, corazoncito. Quiero que entienda que hay cosas que están prohibidas hacer con una princesa.  
\- Creo que lo entiendo, señor.  
\- Nada de cosas íntimas, Marco. Te recuerdo que soy rey y tengo un ejército.

Upppsss... ¿Donde me estaba metiendo?

\- ¿Ya has acabado de asustar a Marco, papá?  
\- Sí... Ahora no te preocupes, chico. Sólo será un tiempo. Si os va bien podrá ser tu reina. Y créeme. CON TU REINA PUEDES HACER DE TODO. JAJAJA... CUANDO DIGO DE TODO ES ¡DE TODO! ¡ ¡ JA JA JA JA ! !

River había hablado tan alto que todos estaban mirando. Star estaba tapándose la cara roja de vergüenza, y la de la reina tenía el mismo color, pero con una mirada de furia. Su párpado izquierdo temblaba como si fuera a saltar sobre él.  
River se movió para darles la espalda y dijo en bajito.  
\- Menos humillarla en público.

Y luego giró y dijo ante todos.  
\- EJEM. Discúlpenme señores. Tengo importantes asuntos que atender.

Y se fue a paso rápido hacia una puerta.

\- Pequeño secreto familiar, Marco. Cuando mi padre se pone nervioso le da por comer o cocinar carne. Seguro que ha ido a la cocina.

No dije nada. Seguía dando vueltas a la cabeza a las palabras de River.

\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí... Es sólo que estaba pensando en lo que me ha dicho tu padre.  
\- Naaaaa... No le hagas ni caso. Ha hecho algo parecido con cada príncipe que se ha acercado a mí, aunque a mí no me interesaran en absoluto.

El resto seguía discutiendo, cada vez más fuerte. Así que Star me cogió del brazo y fuimos caminando alejándonos del grupo de discusión.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa, Star. ¿Príncipes? Yo no soy un príncipe.  
\- Te sientes abrumado con todo esto de la realeza, ¿eh? Yo también he pasado por eso. ¿No te acuerdas cuando entré en crísis porque me decían que mi futuro sería ser reina de Mewni? ¿Y recuerdas lo que me dijiste?  
\- Pero ese es tu destino de nacimiento. Yo sólo soy un chico normal de una dimensión diferente.  
\- Y también eres quien mejor me conoce. Quien me guarda las espaldas. Quien sabe hacerme felíz.  
\- Si no fueras una princesa... Pero tú tienes un compromiso con tu pueblo y tu familia.  
\- Marco... Tú eres familia para mí. Y el pueblo puede aceptarlo.

Nuevos restros de comida pasaron delante de nosotros...

\- ... dándoles tiempo para asumirlo, claro. Jejejeje... Fíjate... Están todos protestando con la canción, ¿Y de qué se quejan? Han escuchado todo sobre tí y de lo único que se quejan es de lo del libro de magia.  
\- Oye... ¿De verdad lo de la canción se lo inventó Ruberiot?  
\- Sí. Supongo que cuando nos vió abrazados en la cocina se lo imaginó todo.  
\- Mmmmm... ¿Te das cuenta que si no te hubieras sincerado ayer, habría visto esta canción sin saber nada?  
\- Oh. OOooooohhh. Habría sido la situación más embarazosa de mi vida. Seguro que hubiera salido huyendo.

Las voces de la comisión eran más altas, y la gente seguía cabreada.

\- Quizás no sea tan mala idea desaparecer por ahora, despues de todo.

Fuimos a una ventana trasera, que daba a un tejado y no había gente. Star invocó a su nube.

\- Pero no me iré sin mi príncipe... - dijo Star con los ojos brillantes, ofreciéndome su mano.  
\- Con o sin linaje, con o sin reino, tú siempre serás mi príncipe.  
\- Y tú mi princesa.


End file.
